


Artwork of Latias to latios

by Setsuna_Damius



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna_Damius/pseuds/Setsuna_Damius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is personal artwork, I did for the sake of fun. I know I ain't the best artist in the world, but I think I'm at least decent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork of Latias to latios

 

EEVEE AND ROUKOU FINNISH (You don't know the troubles I had to GO THROUGH to post this. Posting this 6 times is NOT FUN) You don't like it? WELL LIKE IT!!! LOOK AT IT TILL YOU LIKE IT!!!! YOU STILL DON'T LIKE IT!? well then...

(And this is exactly why you shouldn't make me angry)

(Calms down)

 Anyway this is the art work for my fanfiction, please read it, and please REVIEW IT! I mean it's not like I'm begging or anything >.> I mean I'm on my knees bowing looking for my contact lenses.

 Wait how did you know I don't where contact lenses!!?

 Okay so fine I'm begging, a little.

(Grabs reader by shirt or whatever upper torso clothing they are wearing) PREASE REVIEW IT!!!! If I get 5 new review on my fanfiction site, I'll try to take a picture of myself and my Eevee.  
(Sadly it's not alive, but a doll.)

 


End file.
